


A Certain Reputation

by Kittenball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenball/pseuds/Kittenball
Summary: A series of oneshots based around Chase and Jack.
Relationships: Jack Spicer & Chase Young, Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Jack gets distracted during practice.
> 
> 100% based on this post: https://self-ship-sailed.tumblr.com/post/613533878747119616/

Chase let out a low growl, spinning the staff in his hands before using the end to tip the young man's chin up. He smirked down at his apprentice, watching him closely from where he sat on his knees.

"Your form is sloppy, Spicer. Something is distracting you today." He couldn't help but notice the light flush that had started to spread along Jack's cheeks, the pink staining his pale skin quickly growing darker. He cocked an eyebrow at that, tipping the goth's chin a bit higher with the staff. 

Jack couldn't help but react, eyes fluttering closed as his blush spread, a soft, strangled noise escaping him. It wasn't his fault he was getting distracted! He wasn't the one who had decided Chase should train in nothing but a pair of loose black pants, the immortal's sculpted chest and arms on full display as they sparred. Of course he'd be distracted! He blinked his eyes back open, nearly shrieking when he noticed how much closer Chase was now, only a few inches away from his face now.

He was rewarded with a slow smirk spreading the warlord's lips, showing off fangs as he spoke.

"I think I know a way to fix this."


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has no one else to turn to in his time of need.

Chase let out a slow exhale, moving to the next step in his usual tai chi routine. He was practicing on the main platform today, the sound of the various waterfalls helping set a constant tone of white noise as he trained. However, this also meant he heard the exact moment when the door to his citadel opened, the tell tale sound of boots sounding on the stone floor. He furrowed his brows, trying to ignore the presence that he knew was Jack. He was doing pretty well until he heard a few choked back sobs followed by sniffles. That got his attention.

"Spicer, how many times do I have to tell you no-" He stopped mid sentence, having turned to look at the young man. Jack's face was splotchy red, tear tracts ruining his eyeliner that ringed now painfully red, puffy eyes. He'd seen the boy cry when he was younger, but never like this before. 

"Sh-she's gone, Chase... My g-grandma. I'm sorry, I didn't know who else..." He trailed off, letting out a pathetic sound as more fat tears began to roll down his cheeks. The genius's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back. Chase may have been evil, but he wasn't heartless. He slowly moved towards the younger Heylin, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. That was all it took for Jack to crumble, breaking out into full on sobs as he threw himself at the warlord. 

Chase let out a soft 'oof' at the force of the collision, magicing away his armor so it wasn't so uncomfortable. He could feel Jack clinging to the black undershirt he wore, head tucked into the crook of his neck. When had the boy gotten so tall? He brushed away the thought, hesitating for a moment before bring his arms up, wrapping the smaller frame in a hug. This only seemed to spur Jack on, his whole body shaking with the force of his hiccuped sobs. Chase rubbed one hand against his back in soothing circles, trying to help even out his breathing.

"Breathe. It will be alright..."


	3. A Bit Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you said you were flexible?"  
> "Yeah, but not this flexible!"

Jack bit back a groan at the first lick of pain in his lower back, doing his best to readjust his position. He rolled his hips back as far as he could manage, fingers twitching as he took quick breaths.

“Relax, Jack. Take deeper breaths, it will help. Now, spread your legs a bit more.” Chase purred softly, guiding the young man. His hand ran along Jack’s back, feeling it arch at the touch.

“More? Just how far do you expect me to go?” He growled out, doing his best to do as he was told. He took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. Jack felt himself sink a bit further down, moaning softly at the stretch of it. It was his first time going so far.

“I thought you said you were flexible?” Chase ran his hand down, the smile evident in his voice. He carefully adjusted the genius’s hips, earning another sharp sound. He let his eyes roam over Jack’s body, appraising his form. He was doing quite well for having never done this before.

“Yeah, but not _this_ flexible! Plus, you’re not exactly small.” A soft hiss escaped Jack as he got closer to his goal. He just needed to go a little bit further…

“You’re doing so well, Jack. After doing this a few times, it will be much simpler for you. Your body will adjust.” Chase put a bit more weight against his apprentice’s back, watching as he sank down the last few inches.

Jack gasped as he finally hit his goal, body shuddering a bit from the strain. He took another steadying breath before stretching his arms out, fingers splayed across the floor. He felt Chase move away from his back, coming to stand in front of the young man.

“Good, now hold that pose for thirty counts, then sit back up. You did well today, Jack. Have more confidence in your body’s strength.” Chase smirked, watching as his apprentice held the stretch, chest pressed to the floor. It took a few days of practice, but he was finally able to bend all the way.

Jack pushed himself back up to a sitting position, moaning at the stretch. He looked up at Chase, a wide grin on his face. Maybe his training was finally paying off, especially if he could get such praise from the man.

“Guess this will help with that other thing you wanted to try too, huh?” He stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. His eyes slipped closed, missing the hungry look he received from Chase.

“Yes, but that will have to wait until after dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


End file.
